


I’ve a Clue, I Have Two

by PanicTurtle



Category: falsettos
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicTurtle/pseuds/PanicTurtle
Summary: The following weeks after Whizzer’s death, Marvin’s health declines.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The following weeks after Whizzer’s death, Marvin’s health declines.

The day of Whizzer’s funeral was a beautiful clear day which was ironic for the mood of the people surrounding the marble headstone was bleak and depressing. Marvin was kneeling at the foot of the grave, his blank gaze was fixated on the white chess piece Jason had put on top of the gravestone, his hands folded in his lap. Cordelia came over and crouched down next time him, placing a hand on his thigh.

“Marvin, honey, we’re about to leave. Are you coming with us?” She asked gently, staring at his tearstreaked and puffy face, waiting for a reaction. Marvin shook his head, his eyes never leaving the chess piece. Cordelia sighed and looked over her shoulder at the group behind them; Trina holding Mendel’s hand with her other hand on Jason’s shoulder. Charlotte stood next to Mendel, holding a bouquet of roses. Cordelia met Charlotte’s eye and shook her head. Her lover nodded and whispered something to Mendel who sighed. Mendel kissed Trina’s cheek and made his was over to the practically catatonic Marvin. Mendel switched spots with Cordelia who made her way over to her lover and promptly broke down sobbing in her arms. Mendel and Marvin sat in silence for a few moments before Mendel spoke:

“I didn’t know Whizzer very well. Other than what you’ve told me and what Jason’s told me, he seemed like a good man. I wish-“

“Then why did this happen?” Marvin cut Mendel off, still staring at the chess piece. “Why did he die? Good men get what they deserve. He didn’t deserve this. I didn’t deserve him.” Marvin’s eyes welled up again and soon his body was wracked with sobs, the painful kind that suck the air from your lungs and exploded through your mouth leaving you gasping for air. Mendel pulled a Kleenex from his pocket and held it out to him but was left hanging. He repocketed the Kleenex 

“You gave something very important to Whizzer.” Mendel said, gripping Marvin’s shoulder, forcing him to look at the psychiatrist. “You gave Whizzer a family. Friends. People who loved him and he died surrounded by those people. What’s a better way to go?” Marvin blankly stared at him for a few minutes, letting that sink in then started nodding slowly.

“Jason adored him,” Marvin sniffed. “Trina tolerated him but he made her laugh. Charlotte and Cordelia loved him and I- I treated him horribly.” Marvin looked down at the freshly upset dirt and started pawing at it which quickly turned into punching it, screaming nonsense at it. Charlotte rushed over and wrapped her arms around Marvin, forcing him to be still. He twisted himself around and sobbed into Charlotte’s chest. She rocked back and forth, running a hand through his hair, petting his head. Charlotte mouthed to Mendel, who was sitting there staring at Marvin in shock, being completely useless. 

“I got this. Go to your wife.” He nodded and got up, walking away from the two. Marvin settled down and looked up at Charlotte, shame in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. Charlotte shook her head and kissed his forehead. 

“You don’t need to be apologizing. You just lost the love of your life, you’re allowed to be upset.” She ran her thumb under his eyes, wiping the tears and mud from his face. “Also,” she whispered, “just between you and I, Mendel isn’t that good of a psychiatrist.” Marvin laughed, smiling at the doctor who was still holding him.

“Finally, something we can agree on.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A week passes after Whizzer’s funeral.

Marvin finally left his apartment after a few days, albeit it was to go next door to eat dinner with the lesbians but it was progress. He finally took them up on their offer to eat dinner with them after Cordelia came barging in, all covered in flour and demanding he come over that night for dinner. Hard to refuse when you’re being held spatula-point by an angry caterer. So there Marvin sat, pushing around the meatballs on his plate, listening to Charlotte talk about her day. He didn’t even notice he zoned out until Cordelia kicked him in the shin, making him jump. 

“Did you hear me, Marvin?” She asked, knowing full well he didn’t. Her brows furrowed when he grabbed his wineglass and downed the whole thing. 

“I’m sorry, Delia, I wasn’t. I got lost in my thoughts. What were you saying?” Charlotte frowned, concern etched on her face.

“She asked if you liked the meal.” Marvin smiled and nodded.

“It was delicious. Truly. I’m glad I came over.” Cordelia scoffed.

“You barely ate and I practically had to force you over here at spatula-point.” Charlotte raised her eyebrows in surprise and stared at her lover.

“What? He hasn’t left his apartment since Whizzer-“ she abruptly stopped, eyes widening and covered her mouth.  
“I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to be so careless. Marv, I’m so sorry I’m just worried about you.” Marvin smiled weakly at the caterer and covered her hand with his.

“It’s okay, Delia. Really. I’m fine. I’m just not very hungry. I haven’t had an appetite as of late.” Charlotte narrowed her eyes at Marvin, who looked away once he noticed. 

“May I do the dishes for you?” He inquired, standing up. “It’s the least I can do for not being a good house guest.” Marvin stated, already stacking up some of the dinner dishes. Cordelia nodded then stood up and packed away the leftovers and what was left on Marvin’s plate, which was most of the meal. Charlotte put the wine away and dried the dished Marvin washed, glancing at him with an unspoken message in her eyes. Soon everything was washed and put away. 

“Well,” Marvin sighed. “I should probably be on my way home. Thank you for inviting me, Delia, dinner was lovely. And again, I’m sorry I was such a bad dinner guest.” He hugged the blonde lesbian who shook her head.

“Oh it’s fine, Marvin. You got out of your apartment, that’s all that matters. I’m sending the leftovers home with you. You might get hungry.” Marvin smiled, knowing he won’t but still took the Tupperware that was still warm.

“Thank you. Goodnight Charlotte, again, thanks for having me.” Charlotte nodded.

“Let me walk you home.” She said, walking towards the door. Marvin’s eyes widened.

“Oh you don’t have to do that, I’ll be fine on-“ 

“Marvin. I’m walking you home.” Charlotte said sternly, holding the door open. Marvin hesitated but then walked out when she raised an eyebrow. She shut the door behind them and they walked in silence until they reached his door, four doors down. Marvin glanced at the door than at the doctor staring at him.

“Well, this is me.” He said, hoping that she would get the hint and just go home but no such luck.

“Yup.” Marvin shifted from foot to foot, awkwardly standing outside the door.

“Well are you going to invite me in? I’d rather not do this in the hall.” Charlotte asked, crossing her arms. Marvin sighed then reached into his pocket and pulled his key out, unlocking his door. He held the door open for her and she stolled in. Marvin groaned and followed her in, kicking the door closed and dropping his key in the little bowl that Whizzer made at an art class. Charlotte sat down on the couch and watched Marvin put the Tupperware in his fridge. He made his way over to where his friend was sitting and sat down on the coffee table, directly in front of her. She stared at him for a bit before saying,

“Marvin when are you going to tell everyone.” He sighed, knowing this conversation was coming. He ran his hands through his hair, looking up at the ceiling to avoid eye contact.

“I’m not sure yet, Charlotte. We just lost Whizzer. I’m not ready to open that wound up again for everyone.” Charlotte sighed. Whizzer’s absence was sorely noticed in their lives. Everytime they looked at a baseball bat or a bright pink shirt they thought of Whizzer. 

“I understand that, Marv. But everyone deserves to know that you contracted what Whizzer had. Your health is already declining. First your appetite is gone, next you’ll barely be able to swallow, you’ll be in constant pain, ulcers-“ Marving stood up, cutting her off.

“I know, Charlotte. I’ll tell everyone tomorrow.” She nodded and stood up. She hugged Marvin for a long time before finally pulling away with tears in her eyes. 

“I’m here for you, Marvin.” He nodded, swallowing hard and winced a little.

“I know. I love you, Char.” 

“I love you too, Marv.”


	3. Chapter 3

Marvin paced in front of the door where his life almost fell apart. Where he lashed out, literally, at Trina and almost lost his child forever. Trina still stays a safe distance away from him and when she is close to him Mendel’s right behind her, watching him like a hawk, prepared to fight if Marvin becomes aggressive again. Marvin shook his head and huffed, gathering his courage. Before he chickened out again he rapped on the door and waited. He didn’t have to wait long, however because as soon as he finished knocking Jason swung the door open.

“I heard you pacing out in the hall huffing to yourself.” The curly headed teenager announced. “I was waiting to see how many times you would walk up and down the hall before you knocked. You almost got to eight. I just made Mac and Cheese. Want a bowl?” Marvin smiled, but declined. He still had no appetite. Jason shrugged. 

“More for me. Mendel and mom are in the living room.” Jason flopped down on the stool to eat the previously mentioned Mac and Cheese.

“Thanks Jason.” Marvin shut the door and walked into the living room, ruffling Jason’s hair as he passed, recieving an annoyed grunt. Trina and Mendel looked up in surprise and Marvin held his hands up in peace.

“I’m not here to fight. I actually have something important to tell you. All of you.” He glanced over at Jason who didn’t even hear him he was so engrossed in his book and lunch. Trina, seeing the urgency on Marvin’s face slowly stood up and nodded.

“Jason, honey?” Jason looked up at his name. “How about you take your bowl into your room?” He frowned, content where he was. 

“I’ll be in to talk to you in a minute, kid.” Marvin told him, smiling weakly. Jason stared at them for a bit before slowly sliding off his stool and taking his lunch and book into his room, shutting his door with a click. Mendel cleared his throat.

“Okay Marvin, now that you’ve got us all worked up, what’s going on?” Marvin sighed then gestured at a nearby chair, asking permission to sit. Trina nodded than sat down herself. Mendel put his arm behind her head and she leaned into his side. Marvin perched on the edge of the chair and started rubbing his legs. The fabric of the denim made his hands burn a little. 

“I hate to reopen this wound, especially so soon since Whizzer-“ his voice cracked and he shook his head. He took a deep breath, steeling himself before continuing.

“So soon since Whizzer but it wouldn’t be fair for you to not know.” He took and deep breath and closed his eyes. “I have what Whizzer had.” Trina gasped, her eyes welling up and Mendel’s eyes widened in shock. “I’m already getting worse. I’ve lost my appetite and my throat is sore. I’m tired all the time and I don’t know how long I have. I am so sorry.” Marvin put his head in his hands and soon he started shaking. Trina stood up and came over by him.

“Marvin, it isn’t your fault.” She sniffled, rubbing his back. “It’s not your fault.” Soon she was crying too. Mendel got up and grabbed a box of Kleenexs. He handed one to his wife than offered one to Marvin, like he did so many weeks ago at the cemetery. This time Marvin took it. He wiped his eyes and hugged Trina. Standing up he shook Mendel’s hand and went over to Jason’s door and knocked softly. 

“Yeah” came the answer from within. Marvin chuckled and opened the door. Jason was lying on his bed, still reading his book with the empty lunch bowl on his bedside table. Marvin shut the door behind him and walked over to the bed, pushing his sons’ legs over, making room for him on the bed. Jason sat up and put his book down and folded his legs in, waiting for his father to speak.

“So, uh, Jason, you remember what Whizzer had, right?” Jason’s face fell, remembering the cheery man whom he considered a father.

“Yeah,” He said softly, not sure where the conversation was going.

“Well,” Marvin started, clearing his throat of the build up of mucus that came from crying. “It turns out that whatever Whizzer had can be passed on to other people.” Jason’s eyes bugged out and he scooted backwards, away from Marvin. 

“Does that mean... I could have it?! Am I sick?!” His son said in a panic. Marvin rapidly shook his head grabbed his hyperventilating sons’ shoulders. 

“No no no! You couldn’t have caught it! You have to do a certian... act... to catch it. You’re fine, kid. You’re fine.” Jason calmed down and sighed in relief. 

“Good. I was scared for a second. But wait, why are you telling me this?” Marvin smiled weakly at him. Jason’s shoulders fell and he nodded. “Oh,” the curly headed child said softly. “You caught it. Does this mean... Does this mean you’re going to die too, Dad?” Jason’s eyes started welling up with tears that quickly spilled over. Marvin nodded, unable to speak. Sobs soon filled the room as Marvin held onto his son and his son holding onto his father for dear life, not ever wanting to let go.  
•••  
After who knows how long, Jason fell asleep in Marvin’s arms, exhausted from crying so hard. Not wanting to wake him, Marvin carefully picked him up and put him under the covers of his bed, pullkmg the blankets up to his chin and placing his favorite stuffed animal, a platypus Marvin bought for him at the Zoo during one of Jason’s weekend visits, in his arms. Marvin stroked the stuffed animals torso, remembering that Whizzer had put one of those voice chip things in the toy when Jason wasn’t looking and him and Marvin left Jason a message, telling him how much they loved him. It was the only thing Jason had left of Whizzer other than his memories. Marvin wiped his eyes and left the room, quietly shutting the door. Trina and Mendel were where Marvin left them only once they saw Marvin they stood up. Trina’s eyes were red and Mendel’s face was pink. Marvin walked over to them and bowed his head.

“Jason fell asleep. Poor kid’s exhausted. If you’ll allow, he can still come over this weekend.” Trina nodded and put her hand on his bicep.

“Of course he still can.” She said, her voice full of emotion. Marvin patted her hand and nodded at Mendel. 

“I’ll see you when you drop him off. I’m sorry again.” Marvin quickly left the apartment, not waiting for the couple to answer. It was raining when he got outside and Marvin smiled. He loved bad weather. He took his time walking home. The rain felt good and it cleared his head, also avoiding one last person he still had to break the news to.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Marvin stepped out the elevator he was attacked by Cordelia.

“Marvin! Charlotte just told me the news, how could you not tell me?! You had every chance to!” Before Marvin could open his mouth to explain, Cordelia wrapped him in a bone crushing hug, squeezing the air out of Marvin’s lungs.  
“I’m here for you, Marv,” she whispered in his ear. “We’ll get through this together.” And yet again Marvin was in someones arms crying. That’s all he seems to be doing these days. 

“I know, Cord. Thank you.” He patted her back and they stepped away from each other. Cordelia hurriedly wiped her eyes, desperate to appear strong to not upset Marvin more. She nodded briskly and held out her hand, intending him to take it. 

“We’re gonna fix you up a nice bath then you’re going straight to bed. I’ll make tea, come on.” Cordelia stated firmly. Marvin sighed and took her hand. It was easier to just give in. They walked hand in hand to his apartment and to Marvin’s surprise she whipped out a key and unlocked his door. Noticing the shock on Marvin’s face, she chuckled.

“I found a spare key by the door last time I was over. I figured we would need it if you decided to go on a bender like you did when you and Whiz broke up.” Marvin grimaced, not wanting to remember that. Cordelia patted his hand and lead him to the couch, ordering him to sit. Marvin complied and watched her disappear into the bathroom. He sighed when he heard water running and picked up some mail. He was reading his bank statement when Cordelia reappeared. She snatched the mail away, briefly glancing at it before tossing it on the table. 

“Alright, time for you to detox from the day. You had a rough day, time to relax.” She smiled at him and held out her hand again. “Cmon, the water is getting cold.” Marvin smiled and let the smaller woman pull him up from the couch and pull him into the bathroom. The water was full of bubbles and she had laid out a pair of pajamas and even underwear. Marvin chuckled and kissed her on the cheek. 

“Thank you. What would I do without you?” He asked, grinning from ear to ear. She smiled faintly back.

“I think the same thing more and more.” She slipped out of the bathroom and quietly shut the door. Marvin stared guitily at where his best friend exited, cursing himself for how careless he had spoken. Detirmined to please his friend, he pulled off his outfit and sunk into the bath where he sat thinking until the water got cold.   
•••  
Once he could no longer stand the cold, Marv pulled the plug on the drain and stepped out of tub, pulling on the clothes Cordelia left out for him. He gathered up the discarded clothes and stepped out of the bathroom, jumping in surprise when he saw Cordelia was still here- and had made dinner. Fajitas, from what he could tell.

“Cord-“ he started but was cut off by the waving of a spatula.

“Marvin, if the next words out of your mouth aren’t a ‘Cordelia! Dinner smells lovely, thank you so much’ I swear I will- I will- I will do something!” Marvin chuckled at the flustered blonde and bowed a little.

“Cordelia, dinner smells amazing. Thank you. But you really don’t have to do all this, I’m fine on my own.” Cordelia stabbed at the fajitas and muttered 

“Yeah, for now.” Marvin stopped laughing. He turned around and threw his clothes on his bed, wincing at a sharp pain in his abdomen. 

“Marvin? Are you alright?” Cordelia must have heard him. Marvin plastered a fake smiled to his face before turning around.

“Yeah! I’m great. When’s Charlotte joining us or is she working a late shift again?” Cordelia tsked and nodded while plating some fajitas onto a plate. 

“Working the late shift. She texted me an hour ago to let me know. Something about a dildo stuck in an orfice that shouldn’t have a dildo stuck in.” They both laughed and sat down to eat. Before Cordelia could pick up her fork Marvin put his hand on hers, making eye contact with her.

“Cordelia. Really, thank you. I love you so much, you know that, right?” Cordelia’s eyes welled up as she nodded.

“Of course I do, Marvin,” she said, voice cracking. “I love you too.” She smiled way too widely and cleared her throat. “Now lets eat, I’m starving.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost a month passes after Marvin tells everyone.

Marvin was lying in bed, covered in sweat and vomit. He started vomiting a few weeks back but the night sweats started around the time the pain in his abdomen become consistant. He was miserable and thin. He could barely lift his head to vomit into the bucket he kept by his bed, his new companion. Jason had stopped staying over once he started throwing up, he had to call Trina and that was not an entertaining conversation. It took everything for him to convince her to not immediately come over and it didn’t help he threw up three times in the span of a twenty minute conversation. Of course nothing stopped the lesbians now that they had a key. They were at his apartment every night. They did everything short of changing his clothes and that idea he put to a stop to quickly. He stopped wearing a shirt due to it being quickly being covered in vomit and sweat. The only thing he wore these days were his boxers and his pajama pants. Cordelia tried to make him eat some soup but he just threw it up. The only thing he could successfully keep down was chicken broth. He slept through most of the day and the night, Cordelia stayed with him in the day and occassionally Trina would visit. Charlotte would join them in the evenings and was there in the morning, which he found suspiscious. He suspected she never left and soon he discovered a few nights ago that she was sleeping on the couch to make sure he was still alive. He discovered this when he woke up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom and saw her curled up on the couch. He smiled and thought to himself how he managed to be so lucky to have such amazing friends.  
•••  
A few days passed and Charlotte stood at the head of Marvin’s bed, staring down at the sickly man before her.

“That’s it,” she whispered, brushing back the hair damp with sweat from her best friends’ forehead. “I’m doing what I should have days ago.”

“What?” Marvin tried to lift his head to look at her but couldn’t, resulting in him coughing which led to vomiting. Charlotte winced and walked to the phone in the kitchen. She put the reciever to her ear and dialed.

“911, what’s your emergency?”

“This is Dr.Charlotte O’Hare and I need an ambulance to 415 West Street, apartment 37. My friend, Marvin is severely sick and needs immediate care.”

“I’ll send an ambulance right away, thank you, Doctor.” Charlotte put the phone back in its holder and quickly wrote a note to Cordelia before rushing to the bedroom. She hurried to the closet and grabbed a suitcase and began cramming in underwear and socks, knowing full well he won’t be needing anything else clothes wise. She ran to the bathroom and grabbed Marvin’s toothbrush then ran back to the suitcase to stuff it in there. Glancing worriedly at Marvin who was watching her with wide eyes, her eye was caught by something on his bedside table. She walked over to it and picked it up, a framed picture of Marvin and Whizzer. Whizzer appeared to be sitting on Marvin’s lap, grinning from ear to ear while Marvin’s face was buried in his lovers neck, appearing to be hiding from the camera. Marvin’s face was content and- and happy. An emotion Charlotte hasn’t seen on Marvin’s face since Whizzer had gotten sick. A cough broke Charlotte from her thoughts and she carefully put the picture in the suitcase, zipping it up. She was just in time because she heard sirens. They waited a few minutes before urgent knocking filled the apartment. Charlotte patted Marvin’s knee before running to the door. 

“He’s in here. Follow me.” She led two paramedics to the bedroom and watched them put Marvin on a gurney. They wheeled him out of the apartment with Charlotte close behind with the suitcase. Charlotte slipped the note she wrote under her and Cordelia’s apartment and joined the paramedics and a confused Marvin in the elevator.


	6. Chapter 6

“So this is what Whizzer felt like.” Marvin said, his voice nothing more than a whisper. His throat was raw from vomiting and coughing non stop. 

“I’m sorry, honey? What’d you say?” The nurse said, turning to look at him from filling a cup with water. Marvin smiled at her and shook his head. He coughed faintly and his stomach lurched but he had nothing left to upchuck. He stopped drinking water and he stopped eating completely. He had to get nourishment from an IV drip in his arm. ‘I don’t know why they bother,’ he thought darkly. ‘They’re wasting valuable resources on a dead man. Or a soon to be dead man, anyway.’ He sighed and stared at the picture Charlotte put next to his bed when he first moved into the hospital. He loved that picture. It was when Whizzer and him first got back together and what the picture didn’t show was Whizzer had no bottoms on and Marvin was... entertaining the larger man on his lap. It looked like he was hiding from the camera but he was actually just focusing on the task at hand, no pun intended. Marvin didn’t even know Whizzer took that picture until he heard the click and the whirr of the camera spitting out the Polaroid. But no one else needs to know that. The nurse must have left while Marvin was deep in his thoughts and now the only sound in his tiny room was the beeping of monitors and his ragged breathing. 

‘I’m so glad Whizzer didn’t have to suffer alone.’ He thought miserably. Whizzer had him 24/7 and Marvin has no one other than the occassional visit from Trina, his ex-psychiatrist and his son. Of course the lesbians visit as much as they can, Charlotte is in his room everyday to check on him, since she works in the hospital he now lives in. Cordelia visits as much as possible but she got a huge offer to cater. She almost didn’t take it but Marvin convinced her, barely. She calls a lot but Marvin almost always falls asleep. Not on purpose of course but it always happens. He apologizes the next time she calls but she brushes it off, claiming it didn’t bother her and that she understood although he could clearly hear the growing concern in her voice.  
•••  
Marvin woke up from one of his many naps to see Charlotte standing by his head, stroking his hair. He smiled up at her and took her hand. He pressed his dry, chapped lips to her hand and looked up at her, remorse in his tired eyes. She tilted his head, tears forming in her eyes.

“Oh Marvy. Everything will be alright. I promise.” She choked out, tears streaming down her cheeks. He smiled again at her and nodded, though he knew full well it wouldn’t be. “I called everyone. They’ll be here soon.” He nodded again, tears now forming in his eyes. True to her word, everyone was spread around his room in less than a half hour. Mendel brought champange, Trina brought flowers, Jason brought his travel chess set, even Cordelia came. She drove all the way from Maine just for him. They all laughed and shared stories, catching Marvin up on all of what was going on in the outside world. Jason and him played chess four times, each winning two matches although Marvin had a sneaking suspicion that his son let him win. Currently his son was passed out on the floor, a blanket tucked up to his chin on an old hospital pillow. Mendel had gone out for food with Cordelia and Charlotte was answering a call light. It was just him and Trina, alone for the first time in who knows how long. She sat in a chair looking at him with her head propped up on a fist. He raised an eyebrow at her as to say, ‘what is it?’ She sighed and closed her eyes before abruptly saying,

“Was it worth it, Marvin?” She asked loudly. He blinked at her, confused at the question. “Was he worth all this?” She gestured at his thin, dying body. He smiled at her and patted the spot next to him on his bed. She hesitated for a minute before getting up and sitting next to him. He took her hand and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles, like he used too when they were still together. 

“Yes,” he croaked out and his grip on her hand increased as much as it could when she moved to get up. “It was worth it because we got a larger family. I had Whizzer and because of Whizzer, you now have Mendel. We now have Charlotte and Cordelia. We got our tight knit family. Never lose it, Trina. Protect it, okay? Promise?” Marvin’s heart rate monitor started beeping faster as he got worked up and Trina grabbed his face.

“I promise Marvin. I promise.” He nodded firmly. His eyes became unfocused, staring up at the ceiling, smiling a loopy smile.

“I don’t regret it.” 

Everything faded to black.


	7. Chapter 7

All around Marvin was white. And then there was Whizzer. His Whizzer. Marvin ran towards him and launched himself in the bigger mans arms. Whizzer looked just like he did before he got sick. And Marvin too looked like he did before he got sick. Whizzer smiled at him and did something Marvin hadn’t heard him do in way too long. He sang. 

“All your life you wanted men and when you got it up to have them, who knew it would end your life?” Whizzer stroked Marvin’s hair.

“I left my kid, I left my wife. To be with you, to be insulted by such handsome men.” Marvin touched Whizzer’s chin.

“Do you regret...?” Whizzer started to pull away, uncertain. Marvin grabbed Whizzer’s hands and pulled him close, never wanting to be apart anymore.

“I’d do it again and again and again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
